


偷偷地、偷偷地

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 小短篇。不小心又寫了彆扭的東西（掩面）
Kudos: 1





	偷偷地、偷偷地

鋒面來得突然。雨下了整日。

蘇璟看著窗外絲毫不減的雨勢，煩惱著該怎麼出門。

晚上在市區有一場同學會，這是他畢業後十二年來第一次赴約。也許這些年同學們已經聚過好幾回，可他不在意，當時的他只想離那些玩笑話遠一點。當年蘇璟走得狼狽卻瀟灑，畢業通訊錄一通亂填，不出幾週便隨著家裏搬離臺北，從此與童年切得一乾二淨。

直到去年，蘇璟在藝術節上偶然遇見當年的班導師。

對上眼那時老師看起來有點訝異，但更多的是驚喜，師生輕鬆地聊著近況，加了Facebook又換了IG，和老師道別前，蘇璟隨口約了不知道什麼時候會兌現的「下次和老師吃頓飯」，一頭栽回緊鑼密鼓的巡演行程，幾乎都忘了這個小插曲。

為期兩週的巡演結束後，蘇璟爛在租屋處沙發裏有一下沒一下地滑著手機，點開社群軟體，畫面上方跳出一串「你可能認識的朋友」清單，這才猛然想起Facebook有多雞婆。

**張樂樂，1位共同好友。你們是國中同學嗎？**  
 **Amy Wong，1位共同好友。你們是國中同學嗎？**  
 **蔡伯彥，1位共同好友。你們是國中同學嗎？**

……真見鬼。

原以為自己親手斬斷的連結，竟因著不大不小的敘舊，糊里糊塗地又接上線了。

突然間，一個名字隨著學生時代的記憶闖入視線，蘇璟坐直了身，點進對方個人頁面的動作既輕又小心翼翼。

那是一面乾淨到不能再乾淨的塗鴉牆，最新公開貼文還是三年前的抽獎文；大頭貼則是一張高對比的黑白相片，除了寬厚的肩膀與若隱若現的側臉，沒有透露更多的訊息。

蘇璟深吸一口氣，視線離開螢幕，抓著手機在手裏轉了好幾圈，最終還是打開Instagram，搜尋列上輸入幾個英文字，不知怎地，他居然有些慶幸地在清單列中看見一模一樣的大頭貼。

**Ian Chang，張聿安。**  
 **621 貼文．2.4萬位追蹤者．315 追蹤中。**

他吐出憋著的那口氣，朝黑白背影點了下去。

起初蘇璟只是好奇，當時那個為他挺身而出的大男孩如今過得如何，動態一則滑過一則，貼文觸底後螢幕下方浮起透明泡泡，蘇璟愣了好一會，才發現那是應用程式對他窺視行為的一種投降，或者宣告。

沒有更多了，三十六支精選動態，六百二十一則貼文，僅此而已。

蘇璟回頭去翻那些貼文。每一則動態幾乎都有破千的愛心數，底下留言踴躍、互動也熱絡，他一篇一篇細細讀過，恍然間竟有了一起參與這些過去的錯覺。

班長他，果然還是這麼受歡迎。以前是，後來也是，現在大概更是。

當時，沙發上的蘇璟像想到什麼似地頓了頓，隨即大力搖頭，正如現在對著窗戶的蘇璟，試圖把不該有的思緒晃出腦袋。

是好奇，翻遍人家社群網站全是出自好奇，至今仍緊追著每一則新動態也是好奇，對，就只是好奇而已。蘇璟說服自己。

可是為什麼，當老師傳來同學會邀約時，他想也不想地便答應出席？

不帶一絲猶豫，像是為著莫名的期待而迫不及待。他沒敢回答。

◇

「蘇璟！你是蘇璟對嗎？哇，好久不見，畢業之後突然就沒你的消息，這幾年都還好嗎？老師說這次你會來，我們本來還不信，結果你真的來了！」

「是蘇璟耶，真的好久不見了，你看起來沒什麼變！」

「蘇璟嗎？蘇璟、蘇璟，我阿漢啊！」

蘇璟到的還算準時，那時大部分的同學差不多都到齊了。他正等紅燈過馬路，就看見對面一名黃色POLO衫男子朝他揮手，踏上人行道這頭對方便走過來搭上他的肩，旁邊本來各自滑著手機的人也都湧上前，此起彼落的招呼和問候差點掀了騎樓。

老實說蘇璟並不記得誰是誰，但身為表演工作者，他很快地端出最親和的模樣，彎起的笑專業、禮貌而不失距離。

蘇璟從容應答著，卻隱約感到有些不自在。這麼多年過去，他心底深知自己其實已經不在意學生時代的玩笑，可再見到一樣的人，不免還是會想起一些片段，但是他們拉著他，這裏一下、那裏一個，大家都搶著與他話當年，彷彿過去從不存在什麼惡作劇，直到上樓落坐，話題仍繞著他轉。

那種微妙感他說不上來。也許是歲月磨去了稜角，又或是重聚這事本身自帶某種屬性，讓彼此聚焦於喜悅本身，分外珍惜曾共同擁有的時光。他們誰也沒有提起那些不愉快，倒像是只有自己小氣了這麼多年。

蘇璟淡淡地想著，一面回應各種問題，同時試著將話題拋給其他同學，免得難得的同學會成為他的個人見面會。

「蘇璟啊，怎麼了？東張西望的。」趁著侍者上來遞送餐點，老師笑瞇了眼，側頭輕聲問道。

「嗯？沒……沒事，班長呢？他今天會來嗎？」

「喂喂蘇璟你太不夠意思，」黃色POLO衫同學搶著說，伸手在空中虛點，作勢指責，「不記得我們就算了，跟大家聊天還只想著張聿安！」

「──怎麼一來就聽到我的名字，好像有點害羞耶。」

聞聲，蘇璟幾乎是立刻轉過頭，看見張聿安時下意識屏住了呼吸。

張聿安嗓音很沉，和小時候沙啞共鳴中帶點稚氣的聲音不同，也和少數幾支有聲的現實動態影片不一樣，更近，也更真實，蘇璟意識到這點後緊緊抿上唇，腦袋有些發熱。

──真的，那是真的，螢幕之外的張聿安。

張聿安淡藍色的襯衫溼了大半，瀏海分成幾綹黏在額頭上，眉梢和髮頂還殘有一些水珠，像是在大雨中跑過，看上去有點狼狽，但他本人似乎不怎麼在意，隨手撥了撥頭髮，面上還是笑笑的。

「抱歉抱歉，路上出了點小狀況，保險公司接手後我坐計程車趕過來的。我應該沒錯過太多吧？」張聿安拉開桌角的椅子，側身入座，目光剛好與蘇璟對上，「咦？是蘇璟嗎，好久不見！」

蘇璟頓時回過神，慌忙抽了好幾張餐巾紙，起身越過長桌遞給張聿安，卻始終不肯再抬眼迎向對方，「擦、擦一下吧……會感冒。」

「聿安怎麼啦，剛聽你提到保險公司？車禍嗎？」隔壁的同學沒發現蘇璟的緊張，好奇地湊上前詢問，蘇璟也就順勢後退縮回自己位子。

「是對方換車道不小心擦撞到，人沒事、車子也還好，因為趕著過來就先讓保險公司處理了。」張聿安將紙巾翻面反摺，朝頸後按了按，「我車上沒傘，想說一點點路而已，結果計程車司機說這裏不好回轉……」

一頓飯吃下來蘇璟可以說是心不在焉，時不時飄向張聿安的視線連他自己都管不住。蘇璟幾次藉口離席，逃出鬧哄哄的餐廳，靠在騎樓邊聽著大雨沖刷城市，彷彿只有綿密的淅淅瀝瀝聲才能讓他稍微冷靜。

也許對張聿安來說，當年的見義勇為只是舉手之勞的小事，蘇璟想著，說不定對方早就忘得一乾二淨；只有他，多年後冒失地捉回那份善意，緊緊捂在心口，擅自暖了好久好久。

而那份暖意竟在不知不覺間昇華，成為某種畸形的傾慕。眼前的張聿安他連一點點都不瞭解也不認識，卻能教他驚慌失措至此。

他到底是怎麼了？

◇

蘇璟再一次回到用餐區。

才從樓梯轉過身，遠遠就看見黃色POLO衫同學被大家圍了個半圓，同學手裏拿著餐廳問卷附的鉛筆，筆尖點點紙、又上上下下比劃著，坐在旁邊的格紋長裙同學皺著眉聽得認真，周圍同學們偶爾也附和般輕輕點頭，看上去倒有點像某種算命或占卜場合。

蘇璟在心裏覺得有些好笑，想著越過他們回到自己位子，卻被諮詢完的長裙同學喚住。

「蘇璟，要不要試試看？嘉誠在幫我們看性格，算得滿準的。」

「沒關係，我看你們玩就好，謝謝。」蘇璟笑著婉拒。他一向不信這些。

女同學還想說什麼，反而是黃嘉誠先出聲，「可以一起看女朋友的哦，知道對方是什麼類型的人，以後吵架才不會輸啦！」

同學們一陣哄笑，蘇璟卻愣了愣，轉身再開口時，說出的句子彷彿不是自己的。

「女朋友的話……不然算班長的吧？班長那麼受歡迎，肯定有很多女朋友。」

蘇璟還是笑著，壓下狂跳不已的心臟，面色不改地轉向張聿安，挑起的眉半是邀請、半是挑釁。

「怎麼說得好像我很花心、腳踏多條船……」張聿安笑得赧然，「不過，我這裏還真有一個人想請嘉誠幫我看一下。」

大夥高聲鼓譟，黃嘉誠豪邁提筆，在空白處畫出兩副相同的框架，「就說我們萬人迷張聿安怎麼會沒有對象，來來來，出生年月日，西元的！」

「1993，二月……」

蘇璟在一旁靜靜聽著，垂在身側的手卻不自覺地攥緊衣襬。明明是自己想確認些什麼，心理應該早有準備的，但當對方真的報出兩個生日，一股悵然若失驀地從心底竄上來，像急凍的冰，他猝不及防，笑容僵在臉上，裏頭沒有半分從容自若。

「……所以說，比起安慰，對方會比較需要你的陪伴。你不用說太多話，在旁邊安安靜靜待著就好。」黃嘉誠從填滿數字的框框裏又圈出幾處，「還有啊，這個、和這個，看得出來對方可能是個很理性的人，甚至理性過頭了，我建議啊……」

蘇璟看著張聿安的眉頭時而緊鎖、時而放鬆，彷彿努力思考著，又好像因為想通什麼而有了鬆一口氣的釋然。蘇璟不願錯過張聿安任何一個細微的表情，不曉得是出於什麼心態，就像平常仔細看過張聿安每一則新動態一樣，他只是把那些變化暗自據為己有，悄悄藏於心底。

「班長你這個女友不錯喔，獨立自主又有想法，比我家那個遇到事情只會哭哭啼啼的好多啦！」

「嘿，交往多久啦？上次同學會都沒聽你提起，不夠義氣欸！」同學們相繼出言調侃。

「也不是女朋友啦……」張聿安低下頭，「曖昧對象而已。我也差不多要被判出局了。」

蘇璟微瞠。他聽出他的語帶保留，也暗自希望那是他以為的弦外之音。

蘇璟低低地刻意拉長呼吸，覺得心口好似被注入一道極細的暖流，由外而內，由裏而外，他幾乎能聽見暖流所經之處傳來嗶嗶剝剝的爆破音，面上的僵硬逐漸鬆動，心跳又開始加速。

而後，他捕捉到張聿安那句似是無意的問句，如羽般輕巧，卻帶著一絲不易察覺的猶豫和擔憂，如果蘇璟沒有這麼細微地觀察張聿安，他肯定不會發現。

「嘉誠，你這個算法……男生跟女生的結果會不一樣嗎？」

像執起冰塊猛地扔進熱水，冰塊劈啪地迸裂崩解，那股暖意瞬間鋪天蓋地而來、相繼蒸騰而上，滾水無聲沸騰，再也藏不住他的悸動。

他是不是、是不是真的有機會？

◇

鋒面來得突然。那些微涼的雨，卻怎麼也澆不進他心頭。


End file.
